SAD
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Singles Awareness Day. Mariku always seems to spend this holiday all alone, but not this time. He has a secret admirer, but will they stay secret for long? Read on to find out


**Oops I forgot to post this! It was done on Valentine's Day I swear! ...If it makes anyone feel better I got a Valentine a few days after the holiday XD**

**Mariku: Now that's just sad**

**Be nice, it was sweet! In that adoarble, 'aww poor thing is trying' kind of way XD So just do the disclaimer**

**Mariku: *grunts* whatever. Fluffy no Danna does not own Yugioh, Valentine's Day, or anything like that.**

**So read on and enjoy 8D**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Oh, the day of love and romance has come once again to the city of Domino, and more specifically, Domino High. Mariku sits at his desk, one hand propping his head up lazily while his other arm drapes across his desk. His dark eyes roam over the excited class lazily, watching with an apathetic gaze at the giggling teenagers. It is the last period of the day and Mariku is counting the agonizingly slow seconds pass by. All he wants is to get home, eat some junk food, and sleep… not very exciting but that's his usual Valentine's plans. Malik will probably being doing something gushy and sweet with his whipped boyfriend Bakura, it makes Mariku sick just thinking about it.

Yep Mariku is not one for this particular holiday. Maybe it's the fact that he intimidates people- or downright scares them- with just a little sneer. Honestly, people are too sensitive to let that bother them so much. Mariku muses that if he even tried to act '_nice'_ people would be just as freaked out, if not more so. It's a no win situation for the Egyptian.

'What's to win? I really don't care for any of these people,' he scoffs mentally, rolling his eyes as a couple of giggling girls walk past his desk. 'They honestly get more annoying as time goes on.'

His interest perks as more and more girls begin to crowd around a certain desk. 'Three guesses as to who is sitting there.'

Mariku smirks as he catches a glimpse of a certain flustered, white haired teen. Ryou Bakura always seems to have a way with the ladies, even if he wants nothing to do with them. That's how Ryou really confuses Mariku, he doesn't understand why the pale teen is so nice to them. All Ryou really has to do is yell and glare and they'll leave him alone… well it works for Mariku at least.

Suddenly, Mariku spots one of the girls grab Ryou's hand to place something in it. His eyes narrow as he sees Ryou's cheeks burn and a small smile form at his smooth lips. '…What did she give him? Just another stupid Valentine I bet… then why is he smiling like that?' A frown droops onto his lips as his eyes harden. 'What does it matter anyways? It's not like it involves me at all… why does this always piss me off?'

Mariku grumbles quietly to himself, glaring outside the window seated next to his desk. His harsh gaze roams around the outside, his dark glare scaring an innocent bird that was minding its own business. Something catches his attention from the corner of his eye, causing Mariku to snap his head forward.

Sneering, Mariku asks, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be making out with my brother or something?"

"Oh don't tell me that you're jealous Mariku." Bakura smirks, crossing his arms against his lean chest.

Mariku scoffs, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "What's to be jealous of? You've grown soft after being exposed to my brother for so long."

Bakura merely shrugs his shoulders, which is not the desired affect Mariku was going for. "I think I'm just calmer to be honest. I still kick stray puppies on the street in my free time after all."

Staring at him with a bored expression, Mariku rolls his eyes. "Yes fascinating, now if you are quite finished with bothering me go away."

"Fine, I see that you're boring today," Bakura states simply. "Have a nice Valentine's day."

Mariku slumps his head onto his desk, his eyes returning to the clock. 'Ra this day is almost over, hurry up you stupid clock.'

As if hearing his silent pleas- well demands let's be honest here- the final bell rings. Sighing mostly in relief, Mariku slumps back in his seat, running a tan hand through his spiky locks of blond hair. As most of the class clears out Mariku picks up his bag, throwing the strap over his shoulder. As he gets up, Mariku notices that Ryou had stayed back as well, standing in the doorway. His brown eyes seem to be boring into Mariku's own lavender orbs. Though as soon as Mariku catches Ryou's staring the shyer boy blushes and quickly scurries out of the classroom.

'…Well that was strange… but Ryou is a weird one.'

Mariku just shrugs off the odd behavior and heads out on his own, ready to end this obnoxious day.

xXx

Walking down the pink and red coloured halls, Mariku goes out of his way to ignore the littered and nauseating scenery. He approaches his locker and quickly dials in his combination. Opening the locker, he pulls out his needed books to switch out the other ones needed. Upon pulling out the books from his bag, something slips out of his bag.

On the ground lies a simple white card with a large red heart on the front, lying on the ground completely harmless. Raising a single golden eyebrow, Mariku reaches to pick up the simple card, curious as to how it got into _his_ bag.

_Dear Mariku,_

_I know you are probably one to ignore this sweet holiday but I couldn't help myself. I needed to write this since I seem to try but I always end up chickening out at the last possible minute. If you are reading this, I thank you for giving me the time of day._

_I just want you to know that I find you to be fascinating, not evil and monstrous. If I ever got the opportunity to get to know you, I would take full advantage of it. As that will most likely never happen I would just like you to know that I've had a rather embarrassing crush on you for a while now._

_Well you probably don't think much of this but that's okay, I just really wanted you to know. Happy Valentine's Day, I hope yours is more enjoyable than mine is._

Mariku's eyebrows shoot up as he finishes reading the frilly written confession. He reads over the card, unsure of how he should react.

'There's no name at the bottom. Damn, they probably '_chickened out'_ at the end.'

Mariku rereads the card, still unsure of what to make of it. He furrows his brow, a frown etching on to his tanned face. 'It's probably someone's idea of an oh-so-clever prank. The coward probably couldn't even come up with a fake name to sign it with.'

Right as Mariku was about to tear up the offending card he noticed the smaller heart on the left side begin to peel off a bit, regaining Mariku's curious nature. Carefully as to not rip the paper heart, Mariku separates the heart from the card, noticing a hastily scribbled message on the back.

_Meet me at the park around six, that is, if you want to know who I am_

Reading over the scribbles, Mariku raises an eyebrow at the message. This one was a lot messier, indicating that the message wasn't written by the same admirer he- apparently- obtained. Mariku scoffs, 'Didn't even bother to keep with the same hand writing. This prank obviously wasn't well thought out,' he glares at the card on his hand. 'Well fine, I'll meet with this person and we'll see how funny they think messing with me really is.'

xXx

6:14 pm

"Alright where is the wise guy?" Mariku looks all around the park, his eyes scanning around for a nervous looking scum that dared call him out. It seemed odd to Mariku that nearly no one was at the park, wasn't this a _romantic_ spotfor this holiday? Well it's not matter, it should be easier to find a scrawny little twerp. However, to Mariku's surprise he finds someone standing awkwardly near some drinking fountains, just not someone he was expecting.

Ryou Bakura stands uneasily, fidgeting every few moments as his eyes dart nervously all around his surroundings. Deciding that waiting for some cowardly valentine didn't sound very pleasing, Mariku walks over to see what's troubling the young bunny.

The pale teen jumps as he watches Mariku approach him, a red blush staining his cheeks. His large brown eyes seem to widen further, causing Mariku to raise a brow peculiarly. 'What could have Ryou so nervous and jittery? I can't be _that_ intimidating to him, he is Bakura's brother after all.' Before he can voice his concerns, Ryou timidly walks forward, his eyes peering into Mariku's own.

"Hello Mariku, what brings you here?"

Innocent enough question, Mariku muses before answering the nervous boy. "Hmm? I'm just supposed to meet up with someone soon. I came over because you seemed to look nervous, everything okay?"

Mariku watches curiously, as Ryou appears to slump dejectedly, a disappointed air surrounding him. "Yeah… I'm actually here to meet up with someone too…"

'Now that is odd I wonder who Ryou is meeting up with… probably that girl from class.' Mariku sneers inwardly at the thought, but keeps his emotions in check.

"So who are you meeting then, if you don't mind my asking?"

Ryou jumps but smiles nervously up at Mariku, rubbing the back of his neck with a pale hand. "Actually I don't know who it is. I got an anonymous note at school today telling me to come to the park at six… pretty silly huh?" He jokes, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

Now Mariku is really confused as he thinks back to the note he received. He fishes around in his coat pocket before pulling out the still neatly crafted valentine. As he opens it to review it's contents, he completely the shocked look crossing Ryou's features. The pale boy grows tense as he watches Mariku read over the note, his silence giving Mariku a hint that something is wrong.

"Everything okay?"

"How did you get that?"

His blunt question and nervous shaking only increases Mariku's confusion as he glances back down at the valentine in his hand. "This? Oh I found it in my backpack after school when I was at my locker… do you know who wrote it?"

Ryou's face flushes into a dark crimson, making his face redder than a strawberry. Th albino quickly averts his gaze, avoiding eye contact with the tall Egyptian. "I… er… well about that…"

"Do you know or don't you?"

Jumping slightly, Ryou gulps before nodding his head. "The thing is… I-I am the one who wrote that…" he whispers clenching his eyes tightly. "I honestly have no idea how you got it, I'm sorry."

Mariku can only stare dumbfounded, completely at a loss for words. Ryou was the one who wrote the… it wasn't a dumb prank after all… Mariku thinks back about the events that took place at school earlier, until something dawns on him. "Bakura…"

Of course this was Bakura's idea of fun after all. He must have gotten the card and slipped it into Mariku's bag, adding his own little detail of course. Ryou stares up and Mariku innocently, his large brown eyes shining with embarrassment and worry. Right when he was about to ask if Mariku was alright he feels the larger Egyptian grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up to be face to face.

"Did you mean it?"

Ryou stares startled his heart beating erratically against his chest. "W-what?" He stutters as Mariku's glare intensifies largely. A deep growl emits past Mariku's throat as he pulls Ryou closer.

"Did you mean what you wrote? In the card," his eyes narrow suspiciously. "Did you mean it?"

Pale cheeks burn furiously, as Ryou intakes a sharp breath. His gaze unintentionally locks with Mariku's as he feels the answer slip past his pale lips. "Yes"

Before anything else can register in Ryou's mind, Mariku slams his lips against Ryou's on, entering the two into a clumsy kiss. Ryou's large brown eyes widen as he feels his heart explode in his chest. Butterflies seem to flutter along his stomach as his lips press and massage against Mariku's. His eyes flutter closed as he feels Mariku's hands gently caress against his face.

They separate for air; Ryou's face a bright scarlet colour while Mariku is sporting a rather dazed look. They stare at each other for a moment longer before Ryou reaches up and pecks him on the lips, a sweet smile gracing his features.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Mariku smirks, his hand caressing Ryou's cheek with his thumb. "Oh I think I may have an idea," he trails off, his opposite hand wrapping around Ryou's lithe waist. "Now I think I'm starting to see why people like this holiday."

Grinning cutely, Ryou wraps his arms around Mariku's middle. He nuzzles his face against Mariku's chest, before sighing content. He glances up at the Egyptian, seeing him in a new light as Mariku smiles down at him.

"Will you be my Valentine, Mariku?"

The Egyptian stares down at the Egyptian startled, before smirking, running his hand through the snow locks of hair. He places a tender kiss against Ryou's lips, enjoying the tingling feeling kissing the smaller teen leaves. They separate again, Mariku leaning his forehead against Ryou's.

"What do you think?"

* * *

**So there you have it 8D I typed this up on Valentine's day... I just forgot to post it on here XD I know it's sappy and fluffy but so is the holiday itself so there. Hope you guys enjoyed! Review if you can, it would make me very happy 8D**


End file.
